goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Duncan
]]]]]] Toby | profession= | band = | pband= | major= | affiliations= | signature= | parents=Amy Duncan Bob Duncan | siblings=PJ Duncan Teddy Duncan Gabe Duncan Toby Duncan | grandparents=Frank Duncan (paternal) Hank Blankenhooper (maternal) Petunia Blankenhooper (maternal) | spouses = | children = | friends = Deedee Dooley | loveinterests= Unnamed Toddler | pets = | title1=Great Uncles | other1=Mel Duncan | title2=Great Grandparents | other2=Patrick John Duncan | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | first ="Study Date" | portray =Mia Talerico | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3=}} Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan"Charlie is 1"is the second youngest of the Duncan family. She was originally the baby of the family, until it was announced in Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! that her mother Amy is pregnant again with a new baby. She was born three weeks before she was due. Teddy, her older sister, is making a video diary for Charlie to help her with their "special" family and some advice. She is currently 3 years old and in preschool. She spoke for the first time in Sleepless in Denver, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed by the family at that time. She is portrayed by Mia Talerico. Personality She is very cute, playful, and smart. She's mostly innocent but sometimes she can act moody and evil, especially with her brothers, PJ and Gabe. She is known as the perfect combination of all three of the Duncan kids. She has the mischief of Gabe, the intelligence of Teddy, and the sweetness of PJ. She is also very attentive and often repeats what other say around her, even if they are very inappropriate. ("Teddy on Ice") She can also cause trouble for the family and make a bit of a mess in most situations ("Blankie Go Bye-Bye"). She loves her blankie, ducks, and strained bananas. ("Study Date") She is shown to trick her brothers in to doing what she wants usually to her's or Teddy's advantage. ("Appy Days", Special Delivery") Personal life Charlie was the fourth child born to Bob and Amy Duncan.She is the youngest girl in the family She was the baby in the family until Amy announced she was carrying the 5th baby. ("Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!"). She is mostly jealous of her younger brother, Toby, because of him taking her place of being the baby of the family. ("Baby's First Vacation"). Charlie's Favorite show is The Gurgles. In fact Teddy bought her tickets to the Gurgles live just to get turned down. She also at one point had to watch the Gurgles to go to the bathroom. ("Charlie Is 2!", "Let's Potty") Relationships Gabe Duncan Gabe and Charlie have an interesting relationship. Gabe thinks Charlie takes away the focus from him. Charlie seems okay with her brother, but she gets mad at him occasionally. PJ Duncan PJ sometimes uses Charlie to get girls. The affection PJ has for Charlie is obvious, as his reaction toward Charlie's secret playdate with a girl PJ was interested in was, "Aww, I can't stay mad at you." She replied, "I wuv PJ." Teddy Duncan It is obvious that Teddy loves her little sister, Charlie. She makes video diaries for her to survive the Duncan family when she's not around in every episode. Unnamed Toddler Charlie first loved him, he gave her a bear but she dumped him after seeing him "cheating" on her with another toddler. ("Snow Show, Part One", "Snow Show, Part Two"). Toby Duncan Charlie's unexpected younger sibling. It was revealed that Amy was pregnant again and that Charlie would have a younger brother or sister in Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! the latest Christmas/Holiday Movie. It is inferred that Charlie may have a sense of jealousy towards the new baby, due to her no longer being the baby in the Duncan family. However this is unjust, despite the fact Toby was born on her third birthday, Charlie said that Toby is the "best present ever." She didn't want Toby to come on vacation with her. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Toddlers